Raven Blood
by Moon Devil and Moon Angel
Summary: I am Lucille Triste Mietitore,daughter of both Death and Layla Morte,and I am not Fairy tails Lucy Heartfillia.Fariy Tail you have caused me to go through hell,you will pay,I will make go through hell, thanks for showing me what true family is.「Summarry Change」「Title change」
1. Chapter 1

Lucy held her wounds if she didn't they would open she couldn't think Fariy Tail would do this to her then heard a call behind her and turned around and saw Wendy,Charle,Happy,Gajeel,Levy,Juvia, and Lily her eye's showed that she was frightened and tried running Gajeel was faster than her and grabbed her hand Lucy was too frightened to say anything at all she managed to say was "Please don't hurt...me..." then everything turned black

* * *

_**Wendy's**_** Pov**

Lucy-San must have been so scared I would be too.I can't believe Fariy Tail would do such a horrible thing to there own nakama!That's the reason Lucy-san is so scared and fainted we all quit the guild for her sake and our's!Since we were close to her they might do the same to all agreed to live together."Since we all agreed to live together we need to live in biggest house we have." said Gajeel-san.

* * *

**_Gajeel's pov_**

"If you need a big house,Juvia has one." everyone stared at rain woman like she's crazy."Okay,people let's go to rain woman's house!" I said when we ended up there it was a mansion!Who knew rain woman was all went inside it was had 6 rooms 1 of the rooms had a 2 beds and another 3 beds the exceeds took the 3 bed room for all of best thing about the rooms are the private bathrooms.I'm starting to like rain woman more and more.

* * *

**hey people!I'm Hiyori the writer please R and R.****  
**

**P.S i'm new please go easy on me.**


	2. Revenge

**i'm Moon Devil and Moon Angel by the way this is Lucy x OC if you don't like don't and I'm not not rewriting.I'd like to thank the following people:**

**1 AriquRmegustaleer **

**2 rolulove4ever**

**3 Flying Star0507**

**4 ****HitsukarinLover29**

**5 In Wonderland12**

**6 maskedgirl16**

**for making this story on your Favorites list that's not all the people.  
**

* * *

**1 Chaotic Ducky **

**2 Flying Star0507**

**3 emijade**

**4 ****Hitsukarin****Lover29**

**5 ****In Wonderland12**

**6 Utau Neko**

**7 pantherlily101**

**For following this story!**

* * *

**1** **Utau Neko**

**2 Hitsukarin****Lover29**

**3 Bubbles-sama**

**4 ****pantherlily101**

**5 Fariy Tail fan **

**6 Guest**

**7 HikariKaze29**

**8 AnimeOnCookie**

**9 Ice Ninja **

**For posting positive on with the story!**

* * *

**_Lucy's Pov_**

Once I woke up I found myself in a big comfy bed with sky blue sheets and fluffy white pillows and with a light blue blanket with white poka dots."Where the heck am I?" I thought because as far as I know this isn't my bed."So your awake Lucy-san." I turned around and saw Wendy. I think I saw tears in the corners of her eyes."Wendy why were you crying?"Wendy came tackled me in a hug and said "Lucy-San we thought you'll never wake up!" "Wendy...Wait what do mean we?" I asked."Well when I mean we I mean me,Gajeel-san,Levy-san,Charles,Happy,Lilly,and Juvia-san."

I was so happy that so much people were worried about me.I looked around the room then I noticed Wendy's guild mark was gone. "You mean all those people quit the guild for me?" I asked holding back tears."Huh,Lucy-san how'd you know we quit the guild?"I couldn't hold the tears any more they came rushing out."Uh Lucy-san why are you crying!I'm sorry if I said anything,please stop crying!"It's okay Wendy,there happiness tears. Wendy where are the others?"I asked because it was to quiet especially with Gajeel around dragon slayers are loud.I knew that since I was on the same team as Natsu. Why the heck did I bring _H__e-who-should-not-be-named_(Natsu).

**GGGRRRR**

"Wendy is that your stomach?"I asked Wendy's face turned blush pink and Wendy whispered "Y-yes,Lucy-san." I smiled at her."Wendy do what me to cook something for you and maybe the others will be hungry when they come back."Is that alright Lucy-san?I mean if it's a bother you don't have to." Wendy said.

It's alright'i'm actually hungry you show me the kitchen?I need to know where it is if we all are going to live here.I knew because you mentioned we and Gajeel probably sold my apartment"Wendy was really shocked but didn't ask because she knows i'm smarter then the average woman.

Then Wendy showed me the way to the kitchen it had hardwood floor and one of slide doors that lead to the backyard also had a marble counter and a big oven with a stove on was a dream kitchen.**(Lucy's face was with stars in her eyes like this [: but with stars in her eyes)**And the dinning table was big enough for all of us.

* * *

_**Wendy's **_**_Pov_**

Lucy-san went star mode!I don't have an idea on how to bring her back to reality!Oh wait Gajeel-San told me to dump ice on her head if she was like this!Lucy-san woke up from star mode! after 3 secondsI'm so happy that I didn't have to dump ice on her head.

* * *

_**T**__**imeskip after lunch**_

Lucy-san makes the best curry rice ever!She could be the world's best mom!I mean she has all the right genres she's kind,caring,and mean if you mess with people she loves also she's a great cook!I don't understand how Lisanna was Happy's mom**_._**Uh-h I remembered!

_**F**__**lashback**_

Gajeel-san,Levy-san,Charles,Happy,Lilly,Juvia-san,and me went on job since we didn't ignore Lucy-san also Mira-San Cana-San but they didn't know each other that wanted to know each other better.I was going to push the doors open, but I heard Lucy-san say "Natsu what's going on and why did you slap me?" the others did to.I then opened the door slowly.

I saw Dragneel say ( I call _he-who-should-not-be-named _dragneel) "Don't play the innocent card we know you attacked Lisanna!" then the guild attacked nee-san! (I'm asking Lucy-san if I can call her that) then dragneel said "Now quit the guild while you have the chance Heartfilia!" we all hid as soon as he said that after a few seconds Lucy-san ran out.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Lucy-San can I call you nee-San it's okay if you don't want to!" Lucy-san came at me and said "Of course Wendy!Your like a little sister to me.""Nee-san let's get revenge on Fariy Tail!"Nee-san looked happy so I guess that's a yes!

* * *

**_At Fariy tail Mira Pov_**

Me and Cana just came from a mission I went to the bar.I wonder where Lucy was because ever since Lisanna came back Lucy's been gloomy probably because she was ignored by the guild !WAIT!None of them are here!Maybe...Lucy quit the guild!I've got to tell Cana and the Guild!

* * *

**Me: Lucy do want**** Mira**** with you ?**

**Lucy: Of course!That way we can crush the fairies more easily!**

**Mira Well i'm happy I can help you Lucy.**

**Me: here's a preview**

_"Lucy's gone people!We gotta find here!"_

_"No need Mira,were the one's who got rid of the weakling." Said Erza hapily_

_cheers echoed in the guild "No way..." said Mira "But it's true Mira-nee we bruised her up!"_

**SMACK**

**"**_Come on Mira let's find them!"_

**_Me: Be sure to review_**


	3. Author's Note

Hey sorry this isn't a chapter but it's something really important.I haven't got much reviews for this story,but I need 5 reviews for each chapter and I'm almost done with chapter 3 so hang in there


	4. Lucy's secret

**Kirika**:** Thganks ****g****uys for supporting me!Guess what?We have a 4 new follows and Favorits one of them is Luvviez!**

**I really like her stories and there a****ll NaLu and one is** **R****oWen(Romeo x Wendy) I hope you can read one of her on with the story!Oh yeah I have community called Celestial Burst check it out PM me if you wanna join.**

**Lucy: Oh yeah if your wondering Kirika is Moon Devil and Moon Angel.**

**Natsu:Hey Luce!**

**Lucy:Get your damn butt out of here!*Shoots a death glare at Natsu with ****scarier aura then Erza's***

**Natsu:Daddy!*Looks for Igneel* **

**Mira:Kirika can we do the disclaimer?**

**Kirika: Yup.**

**Lucy &amp; Mira: Kirika does't own Fariy Tail or the characters,but she owns the plot and her OC' the story!**

* * *

**_Lucy Pov_**

Where the heck is Gajeel and them!?At this point I'm gonna eat there lunch if they ain't coming in 10 minutes!It shouldn't take that long to get to get decoration lacrima's(**There** **lacrimas that decorate ****the** **room the way you want****.P.S I made that up.)**"Wendy if they don't come were eating the rest of the lunch and dessert,got it?"I told Wendy.

I guess she was surprised to hear me say couple of seconds Wendy put a big smile on her face,"Nee-san can I get 3 slices of the Cheesecake you made for dessert you if they don't come?"Wait a second did I hear Wendy just say that?Well if we are going to get revenge on Fariy Tail we might as well change.

"Of course,Wendy let me show you a secret."It's a secret my mom and me had when we were born.I know I could trust them,but I'm telling Wendy first.

* * *

**_Wendy Pov_**

Nee-san has a secret?I think I saw this in a drama with Levy-san,let's see,what was it...hmm...I remember!I think it was the herorine had the villains...Baby!In this case nee-san has Dragneel's baby!"Nee-san do you have that damn Dragneel's baby!"

Uh-oh,nee-san looked surprised then after a few seconds she the heck am I saying that was just a drama and this is reality! I'm really embarrassed!

* * *

_**Lucy's Pov**_

"Nee-san do you have that damn Dragneel's baby!"Did Wendy just say that!She probably thought about the drama we saw with I can't blame her.I did say the exact same that's not it."Nope,that's not it." Wendy's face turned red as a tomato.

I heard the doorbell ring so they're here.

I walked to the door and opened was staring at me suddenly a tear streamed down Juvia's cheek."Juvia whats wrong?Who made you cry!I swear I'm gonna make the person who made you cry into-"

Before I could finish that Juvia ran at me squeezed me to death!"Can't..breathe...Ju..Via.."She let go of me,but she looked worried.I couldn't help but smile,no one ever cared for me like this except Mama "It's alright Juvia,I'm okay Juvia,your probably hungry right now I made some lunch let's go in."

* * *

_**Gajeel's Pov**_

What the heck is happening right now!Wendy said it should take a 3 days for bunny girl to wake up and fully heal even with her healing magic!

How is it even possible she woke up!"Wendy come over here."I need to find out.

* * *

_**Wendy Pov**_

It seems Gajeel-san found out.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_'Lucy-san,'I thought_** (Remember she doesn't call her nee-san yet) **_this was horrible!Even with my healing magic it should take 3 days!That's how bad it was!Tears rolled down my cheeks. Then all of a sudden a blue light came it went inside __Lucy-san!_

_After 3 seconds __Lucy-san's eyebrow moved!That means she's awake!Slowly she opened her eyes._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

_**Wendy Pov**_

After I told Gajeel-san what happened he was that I think about it,it might have something about the secret!"Gajeel-san,Nee-san said she had a secret but didn't tell me yet since you and everyone came. I think it has something to do with it!"

Gajeel-san raised his eyebrow at me."Sorry for not explaining clearly,Lucy-san let me call her nee-san."I and Gajeel-san both thought we should ask Lucy-san about her secret.

* * *

_**Lucy's Pov**_

Ohhh,Wendy found out. Well I did heal more quickly then I'm supposed to,and I kinda forgot to tell. So I guess I gave it away."Lo-Juvia means Lucy, Juvia never knew you could cook so good."

Did Juvia just call me by my real name!?She did!I gave her one of my genuine smiles,when Juvia noticed she ! I Hear footsteps. probably Gajeel and Wendy,act natural Lucy,just act natural."Oi,bunny girl!Wendy said you have something to tell us,".

Juvia and Levy looked at me confused,"Lu-chan,what does Gajeel mean you have something to tell us?"I sighed."I'll tell you after you eat your lunch everyone, for now just eat the curry rice."

* * *

**_At Fariy Tail Mira's Pov_**

I just came back from a S-class mission with Cana,we couldn't wait to to tell Lucy all about it!But I still can't believe it was a week."Mira-nee,welcome back!Can I do anything for you?"Said,Lisanna she's sweet but not as sweet as Lucy.

Don't get me wrong,I love Lisanna but I love Lucy more,she was like my little sister and she changed my mind about leaving the just came to the guid and before I knew it I loved Lucy more.

"No thanks,but is master in his office?" I asked got stiff when I said that Lisanna got uncomfortable,"Lisanna is master okay?"I asked."About that Mira-nee...

* * *

** I did a cliffhanger and make sure to review or I migh never update again!**

**MU HA Ha**


	5. Important please read!

**Hi guys thank you for all the support!I'm sorry but this is not a chapter but please read this!My class is having a huge test for a couple of weeks so I can't update a lot. But don't worry I'll have chapter 4 out. I'm sorry if your disappointed but I won't have a lot of time to update （＾_＾).But please continue supporting me.**


End file.
